Zonnepoots fanfictions/ De Zilveren Richel
thumb|300px|Bedant [[Gebruiker:Moonkitty1|Moonkitty voor de cover!]] Proloog: Het was stil in het WindClankamp. Iedereen keek vol verwachting naar de bruine poes die op de rots stond, met onder haar, een stukje voor de rest, twee katten. De katten waren een kater en een poes, Sintelvlier en Zilvervlam, en ze zaten hier niet voor niks. ‘’Katten van de WindClan.’’ Begon de leider te praten, haar staart zwaaide rustig heen en weer in het briesje dat door het kamp waaide. ‘’Deze twee krijgers hebben de krijgscode overtreden, en dit is niet de eerste keer.’’ De poes keek schuldig naar de grond, maar de kater daar in tegen keek de leider boos aan. ‘’Doornster, wij deden dit voor de Clan. Als wij er niet waren geweest zouden er misschien wel spio-‘’ ‘’Zwijg!’’ De kater hield meteen op met praten maar bleef de leider boos aankijken. ‘’Als dit jullie eerste keer was, dan zou dit anders zijn. Jullie waren al een keer betrapt op jagen in Rivier- en SchaduwClan gebied. Ook hadden jullie daar een mentor en zijn leerling aangevallen zodra ze jullie op die fout wezen. Hiervoor zijn jullie gestraft, ik dacht dat dat genoeg was.’’ ‘’Doornster-’’ Maar een blik van de leider legde de kater meer het zwijgen op. ‘’En nu? Jullie hebben twee RivierClankittens aangevallen, nog wel op hun territorium!’’ ‘’Ze daagde ons uit!’’ ‘’Sintelvlier, hou in SterrenClansnaam eens je mond!’’ Het was even stil in het kamp, de katten van de clan bleven Doornster aankijken, nieuwsgierig wat hun leider zou doen. ‘’Zilvervlam.’’ Doornster richtte zich nu tot de poes. ‘’Jij zult je leerling kwijtraken, Wezelstaart zal Amberpoots nieuwe mentor zijn.’’ Zilvervlam knikte, er was verdriet in haar ogen te zien. ‘’Sintervlier, ook jij zal niet langer mentor zijn van Mierpoot. Naaldstorm zal haar nieuwe mentor zijn.’’ Twee katers uit de menigte knikten Doornster even kort toe, voordat ze weer verder ging. ‘’Deze straf is echter niet genoeg, dat weten jullie ook. Daarom kan ik nog maar een ding doen. Sintervlier en Zilvervlam, hierbij zijn jullie verbannen uit de WindClan. Voor altijd.’’ ~ Zilvervlam keek triest voor zich uit, ze had dit al voelen aankomen. Waarom was ze zo stom geweest om altijd met haar broer mee te doen? De hele clan keek hen woedend aan, ook de katten met wie ze ooit nog bevriend waren geweest. Zilvervlam zocht in de menigte een kat in het bijzonder, Regenwolk. Hun moeder keek haar strak aan, maar in haar blik zag Zilvervlam geen woedde. Het enige wat ze zag was teleurstelling en minachting. Sorry mam, ik had mezelf willen verbeteren, echt waar! Nu is het alleen al te laat… ‘’Renwind, Rotsklauw en Twijgstreep, escorteer ze naar de grens.’’ Zilvervlam liet zich gewillig meevoeren door de drie katten, maar ze hoorde al dat haar broer zich er minder gemakkelijk vanaf liet brengen. ‘’Doornster! We zullen terugkomen en wraak nemen, reken daar maar op!’’ Nee. Jij zal terugkomen en wraak nemen. Ik. Ik zal je persoonlijk proberen tegen te houden. Groepen WindClan: (Na de verbanning van Sintelvlier en Zilvervlam) Leider: Doornster; rustige, sterke, bruine poes met bijna onzichtbare strepen in haar vacht. Commandant: Naaldstorm; zeer donkergrijze kater met bladgroene ogen. (Leerling: Mierpoot) Medicijnkat: Vliermist; kleine, slanke poes met een lichtrode, cyperse, vacht en lichtgele ogen. Krijgers: Renwind; witte poes met zwarte vlekken. Nachtjager; zwarte kater met ambergele ogen. (Leerling: Tijgerpoot) Wezelstaart; lichtbruine kater met gestreepte poten. (Leerling: Amberpoot) Twijgstreep; lichtbruine kater met een donkerbruine streep die over zijn rug loopt. Struikloof; donkerbruine kater met groene ogen. (Leerling: Lichtpoot) Regenwolk; lichtgrijze poes met kleine, donkergrijze vlekjes en gele ogen. Rotsklauw; grijze kater met witte poten. (Leerling: Goudpoot) Leeuwenbries; langharige, lichtgrijze kater. Lappenvacht; lapjespoes met veel wit. Bloesemvlek; lapjespoes met heldere ogen. Leerlingen: Mierpoot; zwarte poes met gele ogen. Amberpoot; zwarte poes met ambergele ogen en een wit puntje aan haar staart. Goudpoot; cyperse, goudkleurige kater met groene ogen. Lichtpoot; witte poes met goudkleurige vlekken. Tijgerpoot; goudbruine, cyperse kater. Moederkatten: Druipsnor; lichtrode poes met witte poten en lange snorharen. Moeder van Twijgstreeps kittens: Voskit en Steelkit. Kittens: Voskit; roodbruin poesje met donkere streep over haar rug. Steelkit; heel lichtbruin katertje. Oudsten: Miezervacht; erg oude, lichtgrijze poes met donkergrijze vlekjes. Stuitersteen; donkerrode kater met een rafelige vacht. Klauwslag; oude, witte kater. Stam der Waterstromen: Leider: Spreker der Puntige Stenen (Steenspreker); kleine, jonge, langharige witte kater met oranjerode vlekken en grasgroene ogen. Prooijagers: Richel van Diepe Kloof (Richel); grijze, cyperse kater met een lange, dikke vacht en blauwgroene ogen. Klein als Hommel in Lucht (Kleine Hommel); kleine, cyperse, bruine poes met een witte borst. Wervelwind na Flapperende Vleugel (Wervelwind); grijsbruine poes met een wit pootje. Droom van Slapende Kat (Droom); zwarte poes met glinsterende blauwe ogen. Grotwachten: Bries die Grot Koelt (Bries); sterke, witte poes met donkergrijze vlekken en ambergele ogen. Scherp als Klauw van Arend (Scherp); oranjerode, cyperse kater met scherpe klauwen en groene ogen. Hemel waar Wolken Zweven (Hemel); pluizige witte kater met blauwe ogen en een slecht gehoor. Tak die Valt van Boom (Tak); bruine, cyperse kater met een witte staart. Zang van Vroege Vogel op Rots (Zang); prachtige lapjespoes met oranje ogen. Zalzijns: Adelaar die Cirkelt om Piek (Adelaar); rode, cyperse poes met een wilde vacht en vrolijke, bruine ogen. Rots waar Gevaar Loert (Rots); rode, cyperse kater met een witte staart en bruine ogen. Ochtend met Wilde Kleuren (Ochtend); kleine lapjespoes met scherpe klauwen. Vlekken op Vacht van Kat (Vlekken); lapjespoes met heldergroene ogen. Kitmoeders: Grijze Lucht na Regenval (Grijze Regenval); grijze, cyperse poes met een pluizige vacht, groene ogen en een lange staart. Moeder van Wind. Vallende Veer van Wilde Valk (Veer); sterke, donkerbruine, cyperse poes met oranje ogen. Moeder van Val en Mier. Muis met Kleine Oren (Muis); lichtrode poes met een wit puntje aan haar staart en blauwe ogen. Moeder van Blad en Bloemenveld. Kittens: Val van Dode Havik (Val); stevig gebouwde, donkerbruine, cyperse kater met oranje ogen. Mier met Grote Last (Mier); slanke, zwarte poes met oranje ogen. Wind als Storm Nadert (Wind); pluizig, grijs katertje met groene ogen. Blad aan Groene Struik (Blad); wit poesje met groene ogen. Veld met Wilde Bloemen (Bloemenveld); oranje poesje met een witte buik, voorpoten en blauwe ogen. Oudsten: Mus op Oude Tak (Oude Mus); bruine kater met een grijze snuit en een warrige vacht. Wier in Ondiepe Beek (Wier); erg donkere cyperse poes met blinde ogen en een slecht gehoor. Katten Buiten de Clans: Sintelvlier; lichtgrijze kater met donkergrijze, cyperse vlekken en groene ogen. Hij heeft scherpe klauwen, sterke achterpoten en een halflange vacht. Zilvervlam; slanke, lichtgrijze poes met donkere puntjes aan haar oren en staart. De kleur van haar ogen is ambergeel, ze heeft een korte, zachte vacht en sterke achterpoten. Brammetje: kleine cyperse kater met een bruine vacht en gele ogen. Rea: bruine, cyperse poes met gele ogen, lange snorharen en een zwart puntje aan haar staart. Hoofdstuk 1 Richel van Diepe Kloof stond op en begon zijn lange, dikke, grijs-cyperse vacht te fatsoeneren. Hij zuchtte, het slaapwandelen was nog steeds niet opgehouden. Bijna iedere ochtend werd Richel wakker met vermoeide poten en een vieze, warrige vacht. ‘’Oom Richel!’’ Een klein, pluizig katertje schoot op Richel af en drukte hem tegen de grond. ‘’Wind! Had ik je niet gezegd Richel niet wakker te maken, hij heeft zijn slaap nodig!’’ ‘’Ook een goede morgen Grijze Regenval.’’ Groette Richel zijn zus, maar Gijze Regenval reageerde niet en pakte haar zoontje op bij zijn nekvel. ‘’Mam? Heb je al aan Steenspreker gevraagd of ik een zalzijn mag worden?’’ Grijze Regenval zuchtte en zette haar zoontje op de grond. ‘’Het heeft geen zin om het aan hem te vragen, je weet dat je nog vier manen moet wachten totdat je een grotwacht zalzijn kan worden.’’ Wind keek zijn moeder verontwaardigd aan. ‘’Ik wil het nu zijn! Ik ben al veel groter dan Blad en Bloemenveld.’’ ‘’Blad en Bloemenveld zijn ook beide twee manen jonger dan jij.’’ ‘’Regenval, is het misschien een idee als ik Wind wat simpele technieken leer?’’ Wind draaide zich meteen naar Richel om. ‘’Ja!’’ ‘’Nee.’’ Grijze Regenval trok Wind met haar staart dichter naar zichzelf toe. ‘’Richel, jij bent een prooijager, je kan Wind niks leren.’’ Richel trok geïrriteerd met zijn staart, zijn zus leek niet te begrijpen dat er sommige dingen waren die zowel een prooijager, als een grotwacht moest leren. ‘’Mam, alsjeblieft! Ik wil een keer iets doen, ik ben het zat om de hele tijd bij Blad en Bloemenveld te zijn en Val en Mier doen me pijn.’’ Grijze Lucht na Regenval keek haar zoontje verbaasd aan. ‘’Wat zei je?’’ ‘’Val en Mier doen me pijn, ze zeggen dat omdat ik kleiner ben dan zij ik voor prooi moet spelen.’’ Richel probeerde Grijze Regenval gerust te stellen. ‘’Ach, wij maakte het vroeger toch ook wel eens een beetje bont in onze spelletjes?’’ Wind schudde zijn hoofd. ‘’Ze proberen me echt pijn te doen. Ze slaan hun klauwen in mijn vacht en dan doen ze alsof ze hun prooi doden.’’ Richel werd nu wel een beetje bezorgd om zijn neefje, zouden de twee oudere kittens hem echt zo mishandelen? ‘’Laat mij maar even met Val en Mier praten, misschien is dit wel allemaal een groot misverstand.’’ ‘’Nee! Ik ga.’’ Grijze Regenval gaf Richel een duw en wilde richting Mier en Vals nest lopen. ‘’Regenval, je bent nu niet in de stemming om met ze te praten. Ik denk dat het beter is als ik met ze praat.’’ Grijze Regenval zuchtte en draaide zich om. ‘’Je hebt gelijk. Wind, jij blijft hier totdat Richel terug is gekomen.’’ ~ Richel benaderde de zwarte en bruine kittens rustig, alhoewel je bij hen al bijna niet meer van een kitten kon spreken. Val was het grootst, en onder zijn vacht kon je zijn spieren al zien zitten. Mier was iets kleiner dan Val, maar ze was atletisch gebouwd en erg snel. ‘’Mier, Val, kan ik eventjes met jullie spreken?’’ De twee jonge katten liepen rustig op hem af, nieuwsgierig naar wat er zou gebeuren. ‘’Volg mij, dan zoeken we even een rustig plekje waar we kunnen zitten.’’ Tot Richels geluk volgde ze hem beiden en na een tijdje rondgelopen te hebben gingen ze in een uithoek van de grot zitten, ver weg van de opening en de waterval. ‘’Laat ik maar meteen bij zaken komen. Val van Dode Havik en Mier met Grote Last, klopt het dat jullie Wind als Storm Nadert aangevallen hebben?’’ Beide katten schudde hun hoofd en Val nam het woord. ‘’We hebben hem zover ik weet geen pijn gedaan, hij is altijd erg enthousiast en wil vaak met ons meespelen, het zou kunnen dan hij zichzelf wel eens bezeerd heeft, waar dat was dan niet onze schuld.’’ Richel keek de bruin-cyperse kater voor hem schattend aan, het zou kunnen dat Val de waarheid sprak, en dat Wind alles maar overdreef. Maar het was ook mogelijk dat de kater gewoon tegen hem zat te liegen. ‘’Mier, mag ik ook antwoord van jou?’’ Mier zei niks en bleef naar de grotwand kijken, alsof daar zich iets heel interessants afspeelde. ‘’Mier? Ik vroeg je wat.’’ Nog steeds geen oogcontact makend begon Mier nu ook te praten. ‘’We hebben hem pijn gedaan, oh, ik bedoel geen pijn gedaan natuurlijk. Het is zoals Val al zei, waarschijnlijk was hij gevallen en heeft hij zichzelf bezeerd.’’ Richel herinnerde zich opeens iets, een tijd geleden was er opeens prooi verdwenen en het was overduidelijk dat Mier en Val er achter zaten, Val had zich er toen makkelijk uitgepraat maar toen Mier aan de beurt was waren al haar zinnen onduidelijk en was wat ze zei pure onzin. Mier kon niet liegen. ‘’Mier, dat is niet wat Val zojuist zei.’’ De zwarte poes keek schuldig naar haar poten. ‘’S-Sorry Richel, we waren misschien een klein beetje te wild bezig.’’ ‘’Je hoeft mij je excuses niet aan te bieden, Wind is degene die jullie pijn hebben gedaan.’’ Mier stond op en begon richting Wind en Grijze Regenval te lopen, maar Val bleef zitten. ‘’Val, moet jij niet ook je excuses aanbieden?’’ ‘’Ik zeg geen sorry voor iets dat ik niet heb gedaan.’’ Richel geloofde er niks van dat Mier het in haar eentje had gedaan, als de twee iets deden, was dat altijd samen. ‘’Dan zal ik je dwingen om sorry te zeggen. Val, je moet echt eens een keer ophouden met liegen, ooit zal je de levens van katten kunnen bepalen door te liegen of niet. Kies wat verstandig is.’’ Met tegenzin stond nu ook Val op en liep richting het pluizige grijze katertje. Richel ging tevreden zitten en ging verder met het wassen van zijn vacht want door Winds onderbreking had hij zijn wasbeurt niet af kunnen maken. Hoofdstuk 2 Zilvervlam stond besluiteloos bij het donderpad en staarde naar de monsters die voorbij raasden. Uiteindelijk draaide ze zich om naar Sintelvlier en ging naast hem zitten. ‘’Waar moeten we nu heen?’’ ‘’We blijven hier in de buurt, we zouden zwerfkatten kunnen trainen en daarna het kamp aanvallen.’’ Zilvervlam keek haar broer ongelovig aan. ‘’Nee, dat nooit. Denk eens aan wie er allemaal gedood kunnen worden?’’ Met de wind kwam een geur aanwaaien, een geur die Zilvervlam ergens bekend voorkwam. Sintelvlier bleek het ook te ruiken, want hij stond op en deed een paar stappen in de richting van de geur. ‘’Jij blijft hier, ik zoek wat dat is.’’ Zilvervlam haalde haar schouders op, er tegen in gaan had toch geen zin, dus waarom zou ze het proberen? In plaats daarvan ging ze kijken of er hier nog wat te vangen viel. Ze waren afgezet op de grens tussen de WindClan en de SchaduwClan, de WindClan jaagde hier bijna nooit. Dat kwam omdat hier weinig prooi was, de meeste dieren waren diep hun holen in gedreven, bang voor de monsters. Maar misschien had Zilvervlam geluk. Ze begon de omgeving af te speuren op prooi, en tot haar geluk rook ze na een tijdje een eekhoorn. Voorzichtig ging Zilvervlam in de sluiphouding, ze had nog niet vaak op eekhoorns gejaagd, meestal rende ze achter konijnen aan op de heide. Maar dat is nu voorbij. De eekhoorn leek haar nog steeds niet door te hebben, de stank en geluiden van de monsters camoufleerde haar bewegingen. Stilletjes boog ze door haar achterpoten en maakte zich klaar voor de sprong. ‘’Zilvervlam, ik ben er weer!’’ De eekhoorn keek verschrikt op en zette het op een lopen. Zilvervlam kon dan wel hard rennen, maar zodra de eekhoorn een boom in schoot was ze hem kwijt. ‘’Vossenstrond.’’ Sintelvlier kwam uit de bosjes voor haar tevoorschijn en keek haar verbaasd aan. ‘’Wat was je aan het doen?’’ ‘’Ik was een eekhoorn aan het vangen, ik had hem zelfs bijna, maar toen besloot jij hier als een blinde das naartoe te stormen.’’ ‘’Sorry Zilvervlam.’’ Zilvervlam kon aan haar broer zien dat hij het echt meende, en besloot de vraag te stellen die op het puntje van haar tong lag. ‘’En? Wat was het? Je ruikt naar WindClan.’’ ‘’Jij ruikt ook naar WindClan muizenbrein, en het was maar een vos.’’ ‘’Ben je gewond?’’ ‘’Nee, het was maar een jonkie.’’ Ergens geloofde Zilvervlam haar broer niet helemaal, maar wat zou het anders kunnen zijn geweest? ‘’Ik ben blij dat je niet gewond bent, ik ben niet zo’n goede medicijnkat als Vliermist was.’’ Bij die opmerking zag ze iets gebeuren in de ogen van haar broer, maar hij wendde snel zijn gezicht af. ‘’We kunnen denk ik het best nu richting de tweebeenvelden gaan, daar zijn zat kleine dieren om te vangen en het is nog steeds dicht bij de clan.’’ Zilvervlam zuchtte, ze zou haar broer toch niet kunnen overhalen. En als hij de Clan aan ging vallen zou ze zich niet door hem laten overhalen. Als dat tenminste lukt. Tot nu toe had Sintelvlier haar uiteindelijk altijd mee kunnen krijgen, daarom zat ze nu ook hier. ~ Zilvervlam was verbaasd hoe snel haar broer al een plek voor hen had gevonden waar ze konden wonen. Het was een oud vossenhol, niet diep, maar wel diep genoeg om een warme schuilplaats te bieden voor twee volgroeide katten. Naast het hol lag een tweebeenveld, als je ernaast stond kon je de muizen al ruiken. Het enige nadeel was dat het erg dicht bij de grens lag, als je de heuvel overliep kon je hem al zien liggen. ‘’Zilvervlam, haal jij mos en varens voor onze nesten?’’ Zilvervlam knikte en liep richting het tweebeenveld. Er groeide weinig mos, en van wat ze verzamelde kon je niet eens een half nest maken. Teleurgesteld ging ze wat verder het veld in, de kleine stokjes die uit de grond staken deden pijn op haar pootkussentjes en het geritsel van prooi leidde haar af. ‘’Zilvervlam! Ben je al klaar?’’ In de verte hoorde Zilvervlam Sintelvlier roepen, maar ze besloot haar broer maar gewoon te negeren. Ze zou niet terug komen voordat ze genoeg gevonden had. Hier, in het midden van het veld, lag iets. Het was zacht, maar rook naar tweebenen en had een rare kleur. Zou ik dit kunnen gebruiken? Voorzichtig tilde ze het ding op, het was dun, groot en lekker zacht. Proberen kan geen kwaad. En zo liep Zilvervlier met het tweebeending en het mos terug naar het oude vossenhol. ‘’Wat is dat?’’ Vroeg Sintelvlier zodra de terug bij het hol was. Zilvervlam trok geïrriteerd met haar oren. ‘’Dat is onze nestbekleding.’’ ‘’Dat spul ruikt naar tweebenen.’’ ‘’Probeer jij dan maar iets beters te vinden dan dit. Je kunt nog geen poot vol mos vinden op dat veld.’’ Sintelvlier vertrok meteen en ging richting het veld. Zilvervlam maakte het zichzelf maar gemakkelijk en ging zitten, kijkend naar de zon. Sintelvlier moet wel een beetje opschieten, het is al ver voorbij zonhoog. Het grijszwarte stipje in de verte dat haar broer voorstelde liep wat heen en weer op het veld, om uiteindelijk naar haar terug te keren. ‘’En?’’ Vroeg Zilvervlam, maar ze had al gezien dat haar broer niks bij zich had. ‘’Er is niks te vinden, je had gelijk. We zullen het maar met dit ding moeten doen.’’ Sintelvlier pakte het tweebeending en trok het het vossenhol in. Zilvervlam staarde doelloos voor zich uit, wat zou ik kunnen doen? In de Clan was er altijd wat te doen geweest. Je werd op patrouille gestuurd, of je ging trainen met je leerling. Hoe zou het nu met Amberpoot gaan? Zou de poes goed naar Wezelstaart luisteren, of zou ze terugverlangen naar haar vorige mentor? Sintelvliers stem vanuit het vossenhol, nu hun hol, haalde haar uit haar gedachtes. ‘’Kun jij misschien gaan jagen?’’ Zilvervlam knikte, blij dat ze nu iets te doen had en liep het veld in. Het duurde niet lang voordat ze een muis zag, het kleine beestje zat bij een korte stengel te zoeken naar wat voedsel. Zilvervlam dacht even na, ze had niet vaak muizen gevangen. Voorzichtig ging ze in de sluiphouding, het muisje had nog steeds niks door, het leek zelfs wel of het gevangen wilde worden. Zilvervlam ging door haar achterpoten en maakte zich klaar voor de sprong. ‘’Zilvervlam! Heb je al iets gevangen?’’ De muis schrok van Sintelvliers stem, en zou ontkomen zijn als Zilvervlam geen WindClankat was geweest. Snel sprintte ze er achteraan totdat ze het beestje met een snelle beet kon doden. Waarom, oh waarom, onderbreekt Sintelvlier toch steeds mijn jacht? Hoofdstuk 3 De zon viel neer op de grijskleurige rotsen onder Richels poten. Vlak voor hem zat een muis, zo dichtbij dat hij hem bijna aan kon raken, alleen iets in hem zei dat hij het niet moest doen. Uiteindelijk kon Richel de drang om de muis te vangen niet meer tegenhouden en hij sprong erop af. Met een schreeuw werd Richel wakker, ontdekkend dat hij met twee poten aan een smalle richel bungelde, de diepe afgrond onder hem. Dat stomme slaapwandelen ook! Ik moet echt een keer aan Steenspreker vragen of hij een oplossing heeft voordat ik een keer doodval in een kloof. Richel zocht met zijn achterpoten grip op de kille rots en trok zichzelf omhoog. Het was nog erg donker en de sikkelvormige maan aan de hemel toonde aan dat de dageraad nog lang op zich zou laten wachten. Met tegenzin begon Richel de terugtocht naar de grot. Na een tijdje zo gelopen te hebben spotte hij een kleine eekhoorn in een oude boom die zijn wortels in de ruwe rots had geslagen. Eekhoorns zag je zelden, en ’s nachts waren ze nog zeldzamer. Snel ging Richel in de sluiphouding, het had nu weinig zin om te wachten totdat een havik op het beestje af zou komen, haviken joegen niet ’s nachts. De eekhoorn krabbelde wat aan de harde rotsgrond, duidelijk opzoek naar iets te eten. Wat je ook vind, het word je laatste maal. De eekhoorn boog nu voorover en hield iets in zijn mond waar hij aan begon te knagen. Perfect, hij zal me niet zien aankomen. Richel wachtte nog een fractie van een seconde, checkte de wind en dook op de eekhoorn af. Na hem een snelle beet in zijn nek gegeven te hebben vervolgde Richel zijn reis terug naar de grot. ~ ‘’Hé! Richel, weer aan het slaapwandelen geweest?’’ ‘’Ook een goede morgen, Bries.’’ Mauwde hij. ‘’Ik snap wel hoe je de grot hebt weten uit te komen, toen ik hier aankwam om Hemels wacht over te nemen lag die stomme kater te slapen!’’ ‘’Stomme kater?’’ Richel keek Bries door de vacht van zijn eekhoorn lachend aan. ‘’Laat hem dat niet horen.’’ ‘’Hadden jullie het over mij?’’ Hemel kwam de grot uitgelopen, in zijn pluizige, witte vacht hingen nog stukjes mos van zijn nest. ‘’Ja, jij was weer in slaap gevallen tijdens je wacht!’’ ‘’Wat?’’ ‘’Dat je weer in slaap gevallen was!’’ ‘’Huh? Een raap gemallen?’’ Richel keek de twee met een zucht aan, dit zou nog wel eventjes duren. Hij kon nu beter gelijk naar Steensprekers hol gaan voordat hij met andere dingen bezig zou zijn. Nadat Richel over het smalle pad de waterval gepasseerd was kwam Grijze Regenval op hem afrennen. ‘’Richel! Ik was al zo bang dat er iets gebeurd was, meestal ben je rond middernacht wel weer terug in je nest.’’ ‘’Jij wacht tot ik terug ben?’’ Richel keek zijn zus verbaasd aan. ‘’Natuurlijk, ik kan toch niet slapen met het idee dat jij ergens daarbuiten loopt en ieder moment gegrepen kan worden door een havik!’’ ‘’Ik ben niet gegrepen, ik heb juist iets gegrepen vannacht.’’ Hij legde de eekhoorn voor Regenvals poten neer. ‘’Jij en Wind kunnen hem delen.’’ Wind kwam nu ook aangesneld. ‘’Wat is dat?’’ ‘’Wind, hoor jij niet nog te slapen?’’ ‘’Ik ben wakker, en ik heb honger. Wat is dat voor prooi?’’ Richel keek door de opening van de grot naar buiten, de zon had zich nog maar net boven de horizon gerezen. Na een tijdje kreeg hij door dat Wind hem nog steeds vragend aankeek. ‘’Dat is een eekhoorn, ze leven in bomen en eten nootjes.’’ ‘’Net zoals een vogel?’’ Winds groene oogjes staarden nieuwsgierig voor zich uit. ‘’Nee, een eekhoorn kan niet vliegen zoals een vogel. Ze kunnen wel erg goed springen.’’ ‘’Net zo goed als Mier?’’ Richel keek zijn neefje verbaasd aan. ‘’Hoe bedoel je?’’ ‘’Mier kreeg het laatst voor elkaar wel drie staartlengtes ver te springen!’’ ‘’Volgens mij kunnen eekhoorns nog verder springen, maar ga nu maar lekker eten. Ik moet naar Steenspreker toe.’’ Winds ogen keken Richel hoopvol aan. ‘’Ga je hem vragen of ik al een zalzijn mag worden?’’ ‘’Nee, ik ga kijken of ik iets kan krijgen voor dat stomme slaapwandelprobleem.’’ Wind schoot in de lach. ‘’Ja, ja. Lach maar. Denk jij dat het leuk is om midden in de nacht, bungelend aan een klif, wakker te worden?’’ ~ Richel stond voor Steensprekers hol te wachten totdat hij naar binnen kon. Steenspreker was nu bezig met Hemel, nadat hij Bries had blijven vragen wat ze bedoelde had zij hem een klap bezorgd. Nu bloedde zijn oor. Misschien moeten we meer rekening met Hemel houden, hij kan er zelf niks aan doen dat hij zo slechthorend is. Hemel verliet het hol, op zijn oor zat een sterkruikend mengsel gesmeerd en het was gestopt met bloedden. ‘’Je kan nu naar binnen komen.’’ Richel ging het hol binnen waar Steenspreker al zat. ‘’Is het erger geworden?’’ Richel zuchtte, waarom gaf de rood-witte kater hem niet gewoon een middel dat het zou laten stoppen in plaats van hem onnodige vragen te stellen. ‘’Ik werd vannacht wakker terwijl ik bijna van een klif viel, ik denk dat dat betekend dat het erger is.’’ Steenspreker dook de stapels kruiden naast hem in. ‘’Probeer anders vanavond voordat je gaat slapen een papaverzaadje te nemen, meld me morgen maar of het heeft geholpen.’’ Richel zuchtte opgelucht, eindelijk kwam Steenspreker met iets dat kon helpen. ‘’Nu je toch al opgewarmd bent, kun je net zo goed met Wervelwind, Droom en Zang gaan jagen.’’ Richel knikte en liep het hol uit, klaar om zich bij de drie katten te voegen voor de jacht. Hoofdstuk 4 Een onaangenaam, vaagbekend geluid drong door tot Zilvervlams brein. Ze had al een slechte nachtrust gehad door het naar vos ruikende hol en het tweebeending dat ze hun nest noemde, nu dit ook nog. Nog slaperig stond Zilvervlam op, proberend Sintelvlier naast haar niet wakker te maken. De kater bewoog even met zijn poten en snurkte daarna weer vredig verder. Nu klonk er ook het geluid weer, het was het geblaas van een kat. Zilvervlams vacht schoot overeind. Wat daar buiten ook stond, ze was klaar om het aan te vallen. Snel stak Zilvervlam haar kop naar buiten. Niets. Helemaal niets. Rustig ging ze zitten en sloeg haar staart om haar poten. Wie het ook was, nu is hij weg. Maar zodra ze naar beneden keek, keken twee gele oogjes haar aan. ‘’Vrees mij, dit is mijn territorium.’’ Zilvervlam schoot in de lach. Voor haar stond een klein cypers bruin katertje, nauwelijks groter dan een jonge leerling. ‘’Pech gehad, wij wonen hier nu.’’ Antwoordde ze. Het katertje zette zijn vacht overeind, waarschijnlijk als bedoeling om groter te lijken, wat niet veel hielp. ‘’Rustig aan, ga gewoon terug naar je moeder. Ze zal je vast missen.’’ ‘’Ik zal je ogen eruit klauwen!’’ Het katertje sprong omhoog, zijn klauwen uitgestrekt, klaar om Zilvervlams gezicht open te halen. Alleen blokkeerde Zilvervlam hem makkelijk met haar poot. ‘’Hoe heet je eigenlijk? Wacht- eerst je naam vertellen voordat je nog een keer aanvalt.’’ Het katertje deed een stapje naar achteren. ‘’Mijn naam is Bram! Veel katten noemen me Bram de Strijder!’’ ‘’Bram de kitten-strijder?’’ ‘’Ik ben geen kitten meer!’’ Protesteerde het katertje, hij deed nog een poging haar aan te vallen maar Zilvervlam ontweek hem makkelijk. ‘’Bram, ga naar huis. Wij wonen nu hier en je kunt ons niet verdrijven, je hebt geluk dat je mij eerst ontmoet hebt. Mijn broer zou je aan stukken hebben gescheurd en die stukjes een voor een aan een vos hebben gevoerd.’’ Brams ogen werden groot van schrik. ‘’E-Echt?’’ ‘’Misschien wordt hij zo wel wakker, ik zou maar weggaan als ik jou was.’’ ‘’Nee! Dit is vast een list om mij weg te krijgen. Ik blijf totdat jullie je overgeven.’’ Met een zucht ging Zilvervlam weer zitten. Dit zou nog lang gaan duren. Opeens verscheen er een poes in de verte, ze tuurde langs de horizon en liet toen een kreet horen. ‘’Brammetje! Waar zit je?’’ ‘’Is dat jouw moeder?’’ Vroeg Zilvervlam aan het katertje voor haar, hij knikte. ‘’Dus je naam is eigenlijk Brammetje?’’ Weer knikte het katertje. ‘’Brammetje klink niet als een vechtersbaas, daarom ben ik meestal Bram.’’ ‘’Je bent ook geen vechtersbaas, Brammetje. Hop, nu naar je moeder toe!’’ De poes, die sprekend op Brammetje leek, had hen inmiddels bereikt. ‘’Oh, Brammetje! Daar ben je! Hadden we niet een afspraak over het praten tegen vreemde katten?’’ Brammetje keek naar zijn poten. ‘’J-Ja, maar ik wilde ze wegjagen!’’ ‘’We hebben hier genoeg ruimte voor iedereen, Brammetje.’’ Ze draaide zich om naar Zilvervlam en liet haar hoofd zakken. ‘’Sorry voor de problemen die hij heeft veroorzaakt, hij is nogal territoriaal sinds zijn zusje weggenomen is door tweebenen. Als hij nog een keer zoiets doet kom je maar naar mij, ik heet Rea.’’ Zilvervlam knikte, ‘’Ik zal het onthouden.’’ ‘’Fijn, ik breng nu deze dondersteen naar huis voordat hij nog meer problemen veroorzaakt.’’ Achter Zilvervlam klonk er nu gestommel en Sintelvlier kwam uit het hol. Brammetje schoot piepend achter zijn moeder. ‘’Indringers?’’ Vroeg hij slaperig. Zilvervlam knikte. ‘’Maar Brammetje en Rea doen niemand kwaad, tenminste, zolang die wildebras daar in de gaten wordt gehouden.’’ Brammetje kromp nog verder in elkaar onder de blik van Sintelvlier. ‘’Waar is hij zo bang voor?’’ vroeg de grijs gevlekte kater. ‘’Geen flauw idee.’’ Antwoordde Zilvervlam grinnikend terwijl Brammetje en zijn moeder vertrokken. ~ Kort daarna ging Zilvervlam jagen. Ze was blij dat Sintelvlier richting de grens ging om het daar te proberen, zo zou hij tenminste haar jacht niet weer verstoren. Al snel spotte ze een kleine vink die op de grond rond fladderde, op zoek naar voedsel. Vink! De veren kunnen we gebruiken voor ons nest. Terwijl ze wachtte voor het juiste moment, begon de wind te draaiden. Vossenstrond. De vink kreeg door dat er op hem gejaagd werd en ging er vandoor. Geweldig, zelfs zonder Sintelvlier zit het jagen niet mee. Zilvervlam besloot maar richting de grens te gaan, daar waren konijnen en daar konden ze, als ze Sintelvlier tegenkwam, samen op jagen. Het voelde vreemd om weer bij de grens te zijn van de Clan waar ze ooit deel van was. Snel begon ze te zoeken naar geursporen van haar broer, hij kon niet ver weg zijn. Bij een klein bosje heide rook ze het voor het eerst. Sintelvlier! Maar Zilvervlams vacht kroop overeind zodra ze ook de geur van een andere kat onderscheidde. WindClan. Ze begon grondiger te zoeken, bang voor bloeddruppels of plukken vacht die wezen op een gevecht. Maar zodra ze Sintelvlier aan de horizon spotte, met naast hem nog een kat, viel haar mond open van verbazing. ‘’Wat doet zíj hier?’’ Hoofdstuk 5 Terwijl Richel richting de uitgang van de grot liep zag hij de drie poezen er voor druk met elkaar praten. ‘’Is het waar wat Tak zei, Droom?’’ Vroeg Wervelwind aan de zwarte poes. Droom knikte, en Richel besloot zich in de conversatie te mengen. ‘’Wat zei Tak?’’ De drie poezen vielen stil, totdat Droom sprak. ‘’Ik verwacht Taks kittens.’’ ‘’Waarom ga je dan nog mee op de patrouille?’’ ‘’We hebben iedere kat nodig.’’ Mauwde de poes verontwaardigd. ‘’Wij kunnen ook best met drie katten op jacht, ga jij nog maar wat slapen.’’ Mopperend liep Droom weg, Zang keek hem verbaasd aan. ‘’Waarom bemoeder je je zo over haar, het zijn toch niet jouw kittens?’’ ‘’Ze is mijn nichtje, ik heb het recht bezorgd om haar te zijn.’’ Zang haalde haar schouders op. ‘’Laten we maar gaan, iedereen moet goed eten nu de Stam weer kittens verwacht.’’ ~ De jachtpartij verliep tot nu toe voorspoedig. Ze waren richting de boom gegaan waar Richel die nacht een eekhoorn had gevangen en hadden daar een muis gespot. Zoals gewoonlijk was het dan alleen nog maar wachten op een havik, en die kwam al snel. Helaas, gefocust als alle drie de katten op het grote beest waren ontkwam de muis, maar wat was dat kleine beestje eigenlijk in vergelijking met een machtige havik? ‘’Bij onze volgende vangst ga ik terug naar het kamp, die havik is veel te dik.’’ Werverwinds stem werd gedempt door het kadaver van de havik die ze droeg maar de irritatie was nog duidelijk te horen. ‘’Alleen als onze volgende vangst groot is.’’ Zang liep achteraan de groep, speurend op mogelijke gevaren. Als Zang niet gesproken had was Richel de lijster niet opgevallen, hij was achter hen neergestreken en tikte met een slakkenhuis tegen een kleine steen aan. Richel seinde snel met zijn staart dat er prooi was en wachtte geduldig af. ‘’Havik.’’ De stem van Zang was een schor gefluister, maar nog steeds goed hoorbaar voor Richel. Hij wachtte totdat het beest op zijn prooi af dook en sloeg toen toe. Richel zette af met zijn achterpoten en met de bedoeling op de rug van het beest te landen, de havik had hem echter door en brak zijn duikvlucht af. Richel zag de ontblootte klauwen van het beest te laat, ze sloten zich in een ijzeren greep om zijn lichaam en op de achtergrond maakte de lijster dat hij wegkwam. ‘’Richel!’’ Onder hen maakte Zang een sprong en haalde met haar klauwen uit naar de vogel, ze raakte hem op zijn flank. De wond was echter verreweg van dodelijk en maakte het beest alleen maar kwader dan hij al was. Het gekrijs galmde in Richels oren en de klauwen sloten zich strakker. Richel voelde een dun straaltje bloed van de plek waar de nagel zich in zijn vel boorde over zijn vacht lopen. Ach, dit is een betere dood dan in een afgrond vallen. Zang deed nog een poging de havik neer te halen en ook Wervelwind had haar prooi neergelegd en hielp de lapjespoes. De havik begon er nu echter genoeg van te krijgen. Richel voelde zijn lichaam heen en weer wiegen terwijl de vogel met krachtige slagen van zijn vleugels steeds hoger en hoger vloog, ver buiten het bereik van de jachtpatrouille, ver buiten het bereik van de stam en ver buiten het bereik van Richels kans om dit te overleven. ~ Richel had verwacht dat de havik hem zou laten vallen, mee zou nemen naar zijn nest of anders meteen zou doden, maar de vogel leek dat allemaal niet van plan te zijn. Ze vlogen al uren, als Richel de zon niet nog aan de lucht had zien staan had hij gerust gezegd dat ze al dagen vlogen. Alle spieren in zijn lijf deden pijn en de wond bij de klauwen van de havik ging steeds weer open. Zo zou het dan eindigen, bungelend aan de klauwen van de machtige vogel, langzaam leegbloedend en energie verliezend, totdat het uiteindelijk voorbij zou zijn. De Stam der Eeuwige Jacht had zijn leven al een keer gered, ze zouden hem waarschijnlijk niet nog een keer laten gaan. De grond schoot onder Richels poten door, het landschap begon langzaam minder rotsachtig te zijn, steeds meer planten schoten door de grijze ondergrond heen. ‘’Hé, havik.’’ Geen reactie. Wat had Richel gedacht? Dat hij zomaar even een gesprek met de vogel boven hem zou kunnen hebben? Toch besloot hij het nog een keer te proberen. ‘’Havik, zou je me alsjeblief weer neer willen zetten? Ik heb ook nog een leven, weet je.’’ Het leek wel alsof de havik hem gehoord had, langzaam begon de vogel te dalen totdat de boomtoppen bijna Richels tenen raakten. Toen liet de havik hem los. Takken sloegen tegen Richels gezicht en de grond kwam snel op hem af. Met een misselijkmakende klap belande hij op de grond. De wereld werd zwart voor Richels ogen. Hoofdstuk 6 De poes was kleiner dan normaal en ondanks haar slanke postuur zag ze er statig uit, alsof ze veel gezag had over de katten die ze dagelijks sprak. Haar lichtrode, cyperse vacht glansde in het zonlicht en haar lichtgele ogen keken hopeloos voor zich uit. Hopeloos. Die blik had Zilvervlam nog nooit in haar ogen gezien, zo lang ze de poes al kende -en reken maar dat ze haar kende.- was ze altijd zeker geweest van haar bewegingen en handelingen. Zilvervlam liet haar blik naar beneden glijden, naar de poten van de poes, en daar zag ze de oorzaak van de hopeloosheid. Zilvervlams mond viel open toen ze de drie kleine kittens zag, ze leken nog maar net hun oogjes open te hebben en iets aan hen kwam haar akelig bekend voor. Te bekend. Alle drie de kittens hadden cyperse strepen hun vachten, alle drie hetzelfde patroon. Sintelvliers patroon. Ze draaide zich naar haar broer om. ‘’Zijn dit-’’ Ze wist niet wat ze verder moest zeggen. ‘Zijn dit jouw kittens?’ klonk zo beschuldigend, maar wat moest ze anders zeggen? ‘’Zilvervlam, ik kan het uitleggen.’’ Mauwde Sintelvlier terwijl hij een beschermende stap richting Vliermist zette. Ja, de poes was overduidelijk Vliermist, de medicijnkat van de WindClan. ‘’Leg dan uit,’’ De woorden verlieten Zilvervlams mond als een snauw. ‘’Leg uit hoe je je belofte hebt verbroken, leg uit waarom je mij niks hebt verteld, leg uit hoe je zo stom kon zijn en leg dan uit waarom ze nu hierheen is gekomen!’’ Sintelvlier leek even uit het veld geslagen en een van de kittens, een lichtrood katertje met een halflange vacht en Sintelvliers patroon, jammerde zachtjes. Vliermist likte het katertje troostend over zijn kop en keek Zilvervlam aan. ‘’Zilvervlam, ze kunnen niet meer in de WindClan blijven, jullie moeten voor ze zorgen.’’ Die woorden sloegen in bij Zilvervlam als een bom, hoe kon zij voor deze drie piepkleine wezentjes zorgen? Ja, zij. Sintelvlier zou nooit iets goeds kunnen betekenen in hun opvoeding, zij zou alles alleen moeten doen. ‘’Waarom kunnen ze niet in de WindClan blijven? Kan Druipsnor niet voor ze zorgen?’’ Vliermist schudde haar kop. ‘’Druipsnor is ziek, ik weet wat ik doe en de kittens hebben hier een kans op een beter leven.’’ Ze schoof het lichtrode katertje dat net aan het jammeren was geweest als eerste naar voren. ‘’Dit is Leeuwenkit, hij is de sterkste van de drie. Zorg ervoor dat hij niet in de problemen komt, ik kan bijna zeggen dat het zijn schuld is dat ze nu hierheen moeten.’’ Zilvervlam keek het katertje aan in zijn kittenblauwe ogen, er zat zoveel onschuld in. Het kon onmogelijk zijn fout zijn dat ze nu hier zaten. ‘’Dit is Mistkit,’’ Nu schoof Vliermist een lichtgrijs poesje naar voren, ze stribbelde niet tegen en bekeek de wereld om haar heen nieuwsgierig. Ook zij had de cyperse strepen van Sintelvlier. Zilvervlam kon het nog steeds niet vatten hoe het hierop uitgedraaid was. Als leerlingen waren Sintelvlier en Vliermist erg op elkaar gesteld geweest, Zilvervlam was een van de eerste geweest om haar broer erop te wijzen dat hij moest oppassen dat het niet meer werd dan een goede vriendschap, en hij had haar beloofd dat er niets zou gebeuren. Dat was voor de tijd dat Zilvervlam wist dat beloftes uit de mond van haar broer betekenisloos waren, gewoon woorden, middelen om andere katten aan zijn zijde te krijgen. ‘’Zilverpoot, ik beloof je dat er niets zal gebeuren. Vlierpoot is mijn vriendin, niets meer dan dat.’’ Hij had het beloofd. Die belofte was nu verbroken. Ze had het kunnen weten toen hij erop stond dat zijn krijgersnaam Sintel''vlier'' werd, maar ze was blind geweest. De mauw van Vliermist die de derde kitten aan haar voorstelde trok haar uit haar gedachtes. ‘’Deze kitten heeft nog geen naam, Sintelvlier, ik vond dat jij ook nog de eer mocht hebben om er een zijn naam te geven.’’ Zilvervlam keek naar het katertje, deze kitten had de grootste gelijkenis met Sintelvlier van alle kittens. Hij had dezelfde bouw, strepen, donkerdere vlekken, halflange vacht en het zou haar niet verbazen als hij zelfs dezelfde ogen kreeg. Het enige wat anders was, was zijn vachtkleur, lichtrood, net zoals Vliermist en Leeuwenkit. Vlamkit, noem hem naar de vlammen die sintels op laten laaien in de wind, hij lijkt te veel op zijn vader om die mogelijkheid te later varen. ‘’Ik noem hem Vlierkit.’’ Zilvervlam zuchtte. Hoe cliché. De gedachte om nu met Sintelvlier te gaan jagen was al lang uit haar hoofd verdwenen, hoe kon ze voor deze kleine kittens gaan zorgen? ‘’Uhm, Vliermist. Kunnen ze al prooi eten? Je kunt niet van me vragen opeens melk voor ze te hebben.’’ Voor het eerst sinds ze Vliermist deze dag had gezien glimlachte de poes. ‘’Ze mogen prooi, maar alleen mals en voorgekauwd.’’ Zilvervlam keek opzij naar Sintelvlier, hopend in zijn ogen te kunnen aflezen wat zijn mening over de kittens was. Zodra hun blikken elkaar kruisten schrok Zilvervlam van de blik die in haar broers koele, groene ogen lag. Verlangen. Maar niet het soort verlangen van een vader naar zijn kittens, dit was een soort verlangen dat Zilvervlam maar al te vaak in zijn ogen had gezien. Een verlangen naar bloed. ~~ Zilvervlam probeerde met al haar krachten de wriemelende kitten stil te houden zodat ze voedsel in zijn mond kon krijgen, maar hem geen pijn deed. Leeuwenkit maakte het haar onmogelijk. De stukjes voorgekauwde muis konden hem toch onmogelijk tegenstaan? Maar diep van binnen wist Zilvervlam dat deze kitten verlangde naar de warmte en melk van zijn moeder. Zilvervlam besloot de al verloren strijd maar op te geven en Leeuwenkit mee naar buiten te nemen waar Sintelvlier al met zijn broertje en zusje zat. Ze wilde hem liever niet alleen met de kittens laten, maar hij verdiende het ook ze beter te leren kennen. Zilvervlams ogen werden echter groot van verbazing toen ze het hol uitstapte. Voor het hol waren Mistkit en Vlierkit in gevecht, maar dit was niet het normale soort kittengevechten dat ze al zo vaak door kleintjes in de Clan had zien gevoerd worden. Beide kittens hadden hun klauwen uitgeslagen en probeerde duidelijk de ander te overmeesteren. ‘’Sintelvlier! Stop!’’ Sintelvlier keek op van zijn positie naast de twee kittens waar hij hen telkens tips aan het toefluisteren was geweest en liet de twee kittens met een waai van zijn staart stoppen. ‘’Wat is er aan de hand, zus?’’ Vroeg hij, de onschuldigheid droop van zijn stem af. ‘’Waarom laat je weerloze kittens met elkaar vechten?’’ ‘’Ik train ze.’’ Legde Sintelvlier haar uit. ‘’Als ze groter zijn zullen ze me helpen te vechten tegen de Clan die ons verbanden, en hen wegstuurden.’’ ‘’Dat is waanzin! Wacht minstens tot ze oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen!’’ ‘’Dat is verspilling van kostbare tijd.’’ Mauwde Sintelvlier en met een zwaai van zijn staart liet hij de twee kittens doorgaan. Bij elke slag die de ander raakte voelde het alsof Zilvervlam zelf geraakt werd, ze strompelde het hol binnen en trok Leeuwenkit, die haar gevolgd was, dicht tegen zich aan. ‘’Ik ga dit niet laten gebeuren, ik zal jullie redden, beloofd.’’ Dit was niet een betekenisloze belofte van Sintelvlier, dit was een belofte van zijn zus, Zilvervlam. Een poes die haar beloften wel waar zou maken. Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Zonnepoots verhalen Categorie:De Zilveren Richel